


You and Me, Always

by iamconfounded



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamconfounded/pseuds/iamconfounded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tessa falls ill at the end of Stars on Ice, Scott steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fic as prompted by the lovely and talented virtuexmoir http://virtuexmoir.tumblr.com/, who asked for a story about Scott taking care of Tessa when she was sick.

1.  
Scott couldn’t have said what made him glance over at Tessa at that exact moment. He’d been paying attention to Chiddy’s chatter about his post-tour plans and suddenly felt the need to check on Tessa. As he watched her pale, and a certain slackness come over her he was moving before he even registered what was happening. She was only a few feet away but he felt like he was moving through quicksand as he watched her crumple and figured he’d never get there in time to catch her. She was almost to the ground when he threw his arms under her and managed to keep her head from hitting the floor.  
“What the hell happened?” Chiddy asked. He must have moved almost as fast as Scott had, as he was already crouched down beside them. Tessa was breathing but so very pale, and when Scott put his hand to her face her skin was hot. “Tessa!” “Tessa!” Scott repeated, shaking her gently but she gave no response. Someone handed him a wet cloth and he wiped her forehead gently with it. Tessa gave a little moan and Scott let out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. Her eyelids fluttered and opened. Scott brought her eyes in to focus with a gentle “Hey T” and a squeeze of the hand.  
“What happened?”  
“I was going to ask you the same thing,” Scott replied. “One minute I was talking to Chiddy and the next you were falling to the floor. Have you been feeling okay?”  
“Not great, to be honest,” Tessa admitted. “I just thought I was tired from touring.”  
“Well we’re not taking any chances. Kurt, can you have the hotel call a taxi? We’re going to the hospital.” Scott scooped Tessa up from the floor and stood cradling her in his arms. He could feel the heat of Tessa’s forehead against his neck and wondered how high a temperature she was running. As he walked in to the hotel lobby carrying her he could feel people turn and look. He hoped they weren’t too recognizable, as he was sure Tessa wouldn’t appreciate the gossip that might follow this kind of departure, but he was too worried about her to care much.  
When they pulled up to the hospital Tessa was still too weak to walk, so Scott carried her in to the Emergency department and sat down to wait with her in his lap. After the nurse checked her over it wasn’t long before Tessa was in a room and being examined. Scott stayed with her for as long as he could, but at one point the doctor asked him to wait outside, where he paced and chewed his nails until they told him he could come back in.  
“Are you her next of kin?”  
“What?!” Scott practically shouted at the doctor, thinking all the while that’s something you ask when someone is dying. “I’m not her next of kin, but I’m the closest thing to it. We’re just in town for work and she doesn’t have any family here,” he responded. “You have to tell me what’s wrong with her. I’m losing my mind here,” he added.  
“She’s anemic and has a pretty bad viral infection,” the doctor replied. “I want to keep here overnight for observation and then what she needs is rest.”  
“But she’s going to be okay, right?” Scott asked  
“Yes. She’s young and strong, but she’s been pushing herself too hard and needs to take it easy for a while.”  
“Can she travel? Can I take her home?”  
“Not yet. I want her to rest for a few days and then come see me again. After that, we’ll see.”

2.  
Tessa opened her eyes and for a moment had no idea where she was. The bed was uncomfortable, the light unfamiliar and there were strange beeping sounds and the voices of people trying, and failing, to be quiet.  
The hospital.  
She didn’t remember much about getting here, just Scott carrying her and then fading in and out through nurses and doctors and tests. She sat up a bit and immediately felt dizzy.  
At the feel of Tessa’s movement Scott lifted his head from where it had fallen forward on Tessa’s legs stretched out on the hospital bed. He looked toward Tessa and smiled. “You’re awake. I was getting worried.”  
“Have you been here the whole time?”  
“I stepped out to call your Mom, and Chiddy so he could let the cast know what was going on, but otherwise I’ve been right here,” Scott replied.  
“Do I really have to stay in town for 3 days?” Tessa was thinking ahead to 3 days in a hotel by herself and dreading it.  
“I’m afraid so. But don’t worry – we’ll make it fun,” Scott added.  
“You’re staying with me?”  
“Of course I’m staying with you. You didn’t really think I was leaving you in Vancouver, sick by yourself did you? We’ll take it easy at the hotel until the doctor gives me the all clear to take you home.”  
Tessa thought in that moment that she had never been more grateful to have Scott in her life. Being a grown-up is all fine and good, but Tessa could admit the relief she felt at having Scott to take care of her.  
“I’m going to talk to the doctor and see when we can get you out of here.”  
“Scott?”  
He turned to look at her on his way out the door. “Yeah?”  
“Thanks.” Tessa smiled, and Scott thought she looked like herself for the first time since she collapsed. He smiled back at her and said, “You and me T, always.”

3.  
“Okay. I have ‘Sleepless in Seattle,’ ‘The Proposal,’ ‘Notting Hill’…”  
“Scotty do you have anything on your laptop other than romantic comedies?” Tessa teased.  
“Well, there’s ‘Bloodsport,’ but I didn’t really think you’d want to watch that,” Scott replied, colouring.  
“I’m just teasing. I love that you like romantic comedies. It’s sweet. Let’s watch ‘Sleepless in Seattle’. I love the part when he’s on the phone to Dr. Marcia and telling her why he loved his wife. It’s so romantic.”  
“It was a million tiny little things that, when you added them all up, they meant we were supposed to be together... and I knew it. I knew it the very first time I touched her,” Scott said quietly. Tessa stared at him for a minute and smiled softly. “That’s the part. I love that part.”  
Scott cleared his throat and puttered with the laptop a bit. He sat back against the headboard and turned to Tessa.  
“How are you feeling?” he asked.  
“Still tired, but my fever is down for the moment.”  
“Let me see.” Scott gently put his hand on her forehead and nodded. “Better.”  
Tessa shifted closer to him on the bed and put her head on his shoulder. Without thinking about it, Scott lifted his arm and tucked her underneath it, her head resting on his chest. When they got to Tessa’s favourite scene Scott could feel her smile, and leaned over to land a light kiss on the top of her head.

4.  
Tessa cried out in her sleep and Scott was off his bed and beside her in a second, reaching out to feel if her fever had returned. “Shit,” he cursed through gritted teeth. She was burning up. He checked her temperature with the thermometer he’d bought at the drugstore. 105. “Shit” he said again.  
“Tessa. Tessa honey. Wake up,” he implored. She moaned softly but didn’t respond.  
Scott knew he had to bring her fever down. He picked her up, carried her to the bathroom and laid her gently in the tub. He soaked cloths as fast as he could and laid them over Tessa’s neck and shoulders and arms, talking to her all the while. He bathed her head and neck over and over again with the cold cloths. He was beginning to wonder if he would have to rush her back to the hospital when she whispered, “Scotty?”  
“I’m here honey. We need to get your fever down, okay? I know you’re uncomfortable but just stay with me.”  
It felt like hours before he finally got a temperature reading that didn’t scare him half to death. Scott realized he was shaking from the adrenaline and worry. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself and picked Tessa up from the tub. She was soaked to the skin and he worried she might start shivering and start the whole process over again. Once he had laid her back on her bed he rifled through his suitcase and pulled out a sweatshirt and a pair of his pyjama pants.  
“Tessa honey we need to get you out of these wet pyjamas. I’ve got to sit you up for a second.” He raised her gently and went to sit behind her on the bed. He lifted her wet shirt over her head and carefully slipped his sweatshirt on to her. She was awake, but clearly drained and only partially aware of what was happening to her. He laid her back down carefully, quickly changed her pyjama pants for his dry ones and tucked her under the blankets.  
“Thank you.”  
Scott turned to look at Tessa from where he was cleaning up. “You don’t have to keep thanking me. You’d do the same for me.”  
“I still appreciate it. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t stayed with me.”  
“I wouldn’t leave you T. Surely you know that by now.” Scott sat beside her on the bed and brushed the hair away from her face.  
“I do,” she mumbled, “I’m lucky.” She reached for his hand and hugged it to her chest.  
Scott smiled down at her and rose to go back to his bed. Tessa gripped his hand more tightly and tugged at him. He sat back down and she rolled away from him, still holding his hand and pulling his arm around her. Scott said nothing; just lay down beside her, feeling the warmth of her body against his, and letting her hair tickle his nose where it lay on the pillow beside him.

5.  
Green eyes; bright and clear and very close. That’s what greeted Scott when he woke the next morning.  
“Hey,” said Tessa softly.  
“Hey yourself,” Scott responded, lifting himself on one elbow to get a better look at her. “You look better. More like yourself.”  
“I feel better. Like I slept for a week,” she smiled.  
“No fever?” he asked. “No fever,” Tessa confirmed, “I think the doctor will give me the all clear to go home.”  
“Good,” Scott responded, kissing her lightly on the nose, “that’s when the real rest is going to begin for you.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“House arrest, darlin’. Just because the doctor says you can go home doesn’t mean your work is done. Watching you collapse at that dinner took about 5 years off my life and I don’t intend to let it happen again. We have time before China and you’re going to take advantage of it to rest and relax,” Scott finished. Tessa contemplated the prospect of weeks at home by herself without much enthusiasm. She loved her house, and she was tired, but there wasn’t much appealing about that much time at home alone. Maybe her Mom would come stay with her for a bit.  
“What?” Scott asked gently. “And don’t say ‘nothing’ because I know you better than that.”  
“It’s nothing, really. I’m just thinking that sounds pretty boring.” Tessa confessed.  
“Are you calling me boring? I’m an excellent nurse. There were rom-coms! And sponge baths! And my sparkling wit! You will not be bored.” Scott insisted.  
“You’re going to stay with me?”  
“Of course! You’re the detainee – I’m the jailer.” he grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

6.  
Tessa was sleeping when Scott pulled the car up to her house. She’d been sleeping for the better part of the day, in fact; through taxis and airports and planes. She’d wake up just long enough to move from one mode of transportation to the next. It was what she needed, but he wasn’t used to seeing her so fragile. He turned off the engine and looked over at her, relieved to have her home at last. He made his way around to the other side of the car, opened the door and crouched down to wake her. They made their way inside, with Tessa holding tightly to his hand.  
Scott got Tessa settled on the couch, brought in their bags and was checking out the food situation in the kitchen when the phone rang. He could hear Tessa in the living room talking quietly.  
“I’m fine, Mom, really. I just need rest,” she said as Scott walked in the room and sat down. “Umm, well I suppose so. I guess maybe Scott would like to go home.” Scott’s head snapped up at this last statement and he looked questioningly at Tessa.   
“Just a second Mom,” Tessa covered the phone with her hand. “She’s saying she could come stay with me so that you could go home. If that’s what you wanted…” she trailed off.  
He’d been living out of a suitcase for weeks, and he supposed he should want to be home in his own bed, but he realized that he didn’t. He wanted to be here, with Tessa. “No!” he said a little too vehemently. “I mean, no it’s okay. I really don’t mind staying with you.”  
Tessa smiled and went back to her Mom, but kept her eyes on Scott. “It’s okay Mom. Scott doesn’t mind helping me out. He’s been taking really good care of me,” she said. “Okay. Love you too.”  
“So what now?” Tessa asked.  
“Now I go on a mission. We are dangerously low on critical ‘get Tessa well’ supplies like chocolate and Audrey Hepburn movies. And we could use some real food too,” he added.  
Tessa giggled. “Don’t forget the ice cream.”  
“Ice cream? You’re such a demanding inmate!” Scott teased, leaning over to kiss her on the forehead. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

7.  
“Honey, I’m home!” Scott joked as he came in, juggling bags and keys and some flowers he’d picked up for Tessa. She wasn’t in the living room where he’d left her. “Tessa?” he called. “Tessa?” He’d dropped the bags and was rushing through the house now, calling her name. He took the stairs two at a time and flew down the hall to Tessa’s room, bursting through the door with a bang.  
Tessa whirled at the sound of the door flying open and stood for a second gaping at a panicked and panting Scott standing in her bedroom. She pulled her bathrobe a bit tighter and started with “Scott…what…?” but before she had time to finish he was across the room and wrapping her tightly in his arms.  
“You weren’t where I left you and then you weren’t answering when I called and I thought you had gotten sick again or passed out and…”  
“Hey, hey. It’s okay. I’m okay,” Tessa soothed. “I came upstairs to take a shower and get the travel grime off me. I’m sorry I scared you” She could feel his heart pounding and his breath was still coming fast. She rubbed her hands up and down his back and whispered, “it’s okay,” until she felt him relax. She took his hand and led him to her bed to sit down.  
“I just…these last few days with you being so sick I’ve been so worried about you. I…I don’t really know what I’d do if something happened to you.” Scott confessed, looking down at his lap.  
Tessa gently lifted Scott’s face up until he was looking her in the eye. “Nothing is going to happen to me except that I’m going to get dressed, come downstairs and spend my day with you. I’m doing fine, thanks mostly to you, and I’ll be back to my usual self soon.” She looked at him for a moment, then leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips, resting her hand on his cheek. “Go downstairs. I’ll be right there.”  
Scott blinked, like he was coming out of a trance, and slowly rose still holding her hand. He looked at her once more, hesitant to let her go, but then said, “Don’t be long. I have everything we need for the perfect afternoon!”  
“Your perfect afternoon, or mine? I don’t think I’m up to playing hockey just now.” Tessa teased.  
“I wouldn’t dream of it milady,” Scott said, executing a mock bow as he turned from the room. “It’s all about you.”

8.  
“Um, Scott?” Tessa said hesitantly as she surveyed the scene in front of her. The coffee table was covered in bowls of chocolate, there was a stack movies a foot high and, “Are you… arranging flowers?”  
Scott turned from where he stood fiddling with a vase at the dining room table, and looked sheepish for a moment. “Well, um, I saw them at the store and they were really nice and I know you like hydrangeas, so I, uh, got them,” he finished lamely.  
Tessa walked quickly over to him, put her arms around his waist and gave him a squeeze. “You are the best,” she mumbled in to his chest. He held her there for a moment and said, “I like to make you happy.”  
Tessa turned to survey the rest of the room. “I hate to break it to you, but I think there might have been one of my favourite old movies that you missed. Also I’m worried we might run out of chocolate,” she deadpanned.  
“Very funny Virtue. When the zombie apocalypse comes and we’re able to survive only because of my ability to decapitate the undead with a DVD and have to subsist solely our chocolate stores I’ll have the last laugh.”  
Tessa erupted in laughter, and Scott watched fascinated as always at the way it lit up her whole face. How many years had he been working for that reaction from her? Some days seeing Tessa laugh felt as necessary as breathing.  
She was still smiling widely as they settled themselves on the couch and rifled through the movie choices. “Oooh! Roman Holiday. That’s the one I want to watch. The movies where Audrey Hepburn goes to Europe and gets her hair cut are the best.” Tessa asserted.  
“There’s more than one movie where Audrey Hepburn goes to Europe and gets her hair cut?” Scott asked, incredulous.  
“Definitely. It’s practically a sub-genre,” she answered smiling.  
Scott shook his head as he put the movie in, but really he was so relieved to see Tessa smiling and happy he didn’t care what they did. He settled himself on the couch and was a little surprised when Tessa immediately scooted over to him and tucked herself under his arm. Physical affection was nothing new for them, but in the last few days there was an ease to it that felt new. Whatever unspoken limits they might have once placed on their physical contact with each other seemed to have melted away. He pulled her a little closer, inhaling the scent of her shampoo and sighed contentedly.

9.  
Scott took a deep breath before he opened the door. Why on earth did he feel nervous?  
“Hi Kate. Come on in.” He stood aside and ushered her in to the entryway.  
“Hi Scott. Nice to see you.” Kate Virtue leaned over to plant a kiss on Scott’s cheek. “I hear you’re taking excellent care of my girl for me.”  
“Trying to. She’s been a pretty easy patient.”  
“I thought I was a detainee.” Tessa joked as she joined them in the hallway. “Hi Mom”  
Kate immediately enveloped Tessa in a hug. “I’ve been so worried! When Scott called from Vancouver it was everything your Dad could do to keep me from jumping on a plane to get to you!”  
Tessa took Scott’s hand and smiled up at him. “Scott took great care of me Mom. I was fine.”  
Kate noticed that Tessa didn’t let go of Scott’s hand as the three of them made their way to the living room.   
“Tessa honey what do you want for lunch? I have that salad, or there’s leftover chicken from last night.”  
Honey? Kate thought to herself. This was interesting indeed.  
“Um. The salad would be great thanks.”  
“Kate can I get you anything?” Scott asked.  
“No. Thank you.” Kate’s eyes followed Scott as he left for the kitchen. Then she turned to her daughter, eyebrows raised. “Is there something I should know?”  
Tessa blushed and replied “What do you mean?”  
Kate’s expression said she knew her daughter was being deliberately dense about her question, but she replied, “This is all very…domestic. And you and Scott seem, ah, closer?” she finished delicately.  
“Well we are closer, I guess, though not in the way you’re implying really. The tour and then my illness and everything just feels…really right when we’re together. We haven’t talked about it. We’re just enjoying it,” she finished, glancing towards the kitchen with a slight smile.  
“That’s great honey,” said Kate softly. “You know I only ever want you to be happy.”  
Scott came back to the living room and stood beside Tessa’s chair, absently brushing her hair back from her cheek. “Lunch is on the table whenever you’re ready.” Tessa smiled up at him and, hesitating for a second he bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. He was very aware of Kate’s eyes on the two of them, but decided he really didn’t care. Things had been so natural between him and Tessa lately. He wasn’t going start second-guessing himself now.  
“Let’s get you fed,” Kate said and rose from the couch, leaving the two of them to trail behind her.

10.  
“Morning,” Tessa yawned as she padded in to the kitchen. Scott flashed her a smile from where he stood at the stove. “Morning,” he replied. He handed her a cup of coffee and turned back to his cooking. As Tessa sat down and sipped her coffee she watched Scott move around her kitchen. He looked so much like he belonged there. They had been In London for a week. Seven days of talking, laughing; constant contact. And it felt really good. Tessa knew this wasn’t real life, and that it couldn’t last forever. But she found herself avoiding thoughts of Scott going back to his own house; of waking up to her house without him in it.  
Scott set a plate in front of her with a little flourish. Tessa looked at the enormous plate of food, gave a little moan and dug in happily. Scott sat down beside her and reached over to absently twirl one of her dark curls around his finger.  
“I thought we could go somewhere today,” he said.   
“Like actually out of the house? Tessa asked widening her eyes comically. “Is there even still civilisation out there anymore? Stores and cars and things?” she teased. “I just assumed that we were the last people in North America at this point.”  
The idea that the two of them being the last people on earth didn’t seem that bad to him flashed through Scott’s brain as he replied, “Of course there are still stores, smart-ass. Where do you think I’ve been getting all the chocolate?” He poked her teasingly. “I was thinking a walk in Victoria Park might be nice. They’ve got some music at the bandshell tonight so I thought maybe we could go.”  
“That sounds great,” Tessa sighed. “Getting out would be a nice change.”  
“It’s a deal,” Scott smiled.

11.  
The sun was setting just as they arrived at the bandshell. Scott spread the blanket he’d brought by a tree and sat down with Tessa, relishing the soft evening air. The glanced over at her and was struck by how beautiful she was. Would that ever stop happening? Would he ever just get used to looking at her? Hadn’t happened in 17 years, so he guessed it wasn’t likely to. She sat with her legs tucked under her sundress, her head resting on her knees and small smile on her face as she watched the people gather in the park. The setting sun even made a halo behind her head. Clearly the universe was all for emphasizing her particular brand of amazing.  
Tessa shivered slightly and pulled her sweater closer. “Are you cold?” Scott asked, concerned.  
“A little,” Tessa admitted.   
“Come here.” Scott gestured in front of him on the blanket and Tessa came closer. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, then moved so she was between his legs and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Tessa leaned back against him and sighed contentedly.  
A little ways away Casey Virtue and his wife were enjoying the evening air and the music too when he caught sight of Tessa. “Megan look its Tessa over there, with Scott I think.” He started to move towards them, calling Tessa’s name when Megan grabbed the back of his shirt collar, nearly choking him.  
“Hey! What was that for?” Casey asked.  
“God Casey you are dense. Look at your sister and Scott for a second before you go barrelling over there. Does that look like a moment that needs an older brother’s interference?” Megan asked pointedly.  
“Megan she’s only with Scott. I’m sure…” Casey trailed off as he really looked at his sister and Scott sitting together on the grass. “Oh.”   
“Exactly.” Said Megan with satisfaction. “Leave them alone.”  
As they walked back to his car, Scott felt Tessa weave a little bit. He stopped and pulled her close, feeling her forehead and peering in to her eyes. “Are you okay?” he asked, concerned.  
“Just tired. Overdid it a bit maybe?”  
“I’ve got you.” Scott pulled her close to his side and wrapped his arm around her waist. “Lean on me, we’re almost there.”  
Tessa was sleepy on the drive home, and didn’t object when Scott helped her out of his coat and her shoes and held her hand up the stairs. Scott stopped at her bedroom door to wish her a goodnight, but she didn’t let go of his hand. She just kept going in to her room and expected him to follow. Scott hesitated for a second, so she turned around and looked at him.  
“Come to bed.”

12.  
Scott was smiling before he even opened his eyes. The sun was peeking in the curtains, he’d slept like a baby and he could feel Tessa curled next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. They’d had an amazing night. This had to be nirvana, right?  
Okay there might have been one thing missing that would have really put the evening over top, he thought to himself, grinning.  
He’d been nervous following Tessa in to her bedroom, and more nervous still standing in her bathroom in his pyjama pants feeling like a 17 year old virgin. When he’d stepped back in to her bedroom she had looked so beautiful; her creamy skin practically glowing in the moonlight, her hair fanned around her on the pillow…sleeping. He had actually laughed out loud standing beside the bed. He’d climbed in beside her, still laughing quietly, wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.  
But even if that part of the evening had been, ahem, anti-climactic; he realized it would still make his list of top ten nights.   
He felt Tessa shift beside him and pulled her a little closer. He was drifting in and out of sleep when he felt her hand moving in slow circles where it lay on his chest. She ran it down his abdomen to the top of his waistband and he realized he was holding his breath, feeling that 17 year old virgin feeling again. Tessa ran her hand up to his face, pulled it towards her and kissed him. Really kissed him and…he thought he could die right then and be happy. He’d imagined kissing Tessa before (he was a straight, human male after all) but this was way beyond what he could have dreamt up. Jesus he felt like he was on fire and he wanted to grab her and throw her underneath him and…God he had to get a grip here.  
Tessa broke away from him and lifted herself up to look at him. Her hair was tousled and cascading over her shoulders and her eyes were so bright they were practically throwing sparks. Seriously, how could someone be so beautiful, he thought. He ran his hands up her arms and over her shoulders and tangled them in her hair, pulling her mouth back down to his. When she shifted herself so she was straddling him knew he was really going to die. His senses were completely overwhelmed with her. He wanted to touch her and hold her and be near her every day from now on.  
“Scott?” she said looking down at him with those intense green eyes.  
“Yes?”he said, forcing his mind to focus for a second.  
“You’re mine.” she said.  
Dear God was he ever.


End file.
